The Awakening
by MamaKanna
Summary: It's all about how Judy and nick quite quickly become more than friends and their is a danger lurking in the shadows.CAUTION THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN ADULT THEMES SUCH AS RAPE,DRUGS,AND SEX, viewer discretion advised
1. chapter 1

**authors _note:_** so I am kind of new to this acpect of ,I haven't ever made my own story before so I guess this is what will happen,of course I will be putting reference's in the story as long as I have the other authors permission any way to the story

 _knock knock knock_ _'I'm going to kill_ _him'_ Judy thought to herself,' _he better not be late on his FIRST_ DAY

"Fine,its going to be that way..." she said outloud,she pulled a key out from her pouch that nick had given her a while ago and put it in the door.

"Nick,are you there?"

No response back,but she did here something...like _'water'_ Judy realized,so she decided to go to the restroom and conforming her thoughts,he was just in the shower.

Judy decided to sneak in the bathroom,she didn't care if he was naked and neither did he,both of them are like that with each other,even though they are just friends.

The thought of dating came across Judy's mind before especially when her parents set her up with a random buck in the city, when Judy thought of it,she realized,when she did go out to see the bucks,she compared them to nick,

Shaking her head from those thoughts,she approached the shower curtain and by the look of it,he was sitting down brushing his tail.

' _wait,doesn't he normally brush his tail when its completely dry...then what is he-'_ Judy's thoughts where interrupted when she heard a small "So,are you just gonna stand their or help me Carrots?"nick said as he poked his head out revealing that smug smile that Judy loved and hated.

She knew it was a joke on his part but she pressed on

"All right,what do you need help with?" she asked innocently pretending as if their was nothing wrong

"well my poor tail-"

"Shut it,just get done,I'll be waiting in the living room."

"well,OK just give me about 10 more minutes and I'll be Out and in full uniform.

 ** _10 minutes later_**

Judy was just on her phone looking at furbook for a while,she didn't even notice nick coming out of the shower and walking out of the bathroom

"alright carrots let's go." nick said spooking Judy which caused her to throw her phone at nick.

"Ow! what the hell Judy!?"

" *gasp* Nick I'm so sorry,are you hurt,are you OK,can you still work!?" Judy said in a panick which caused nick to chuckle.

"carrots I'm fine let's just go to work." nick said while walking up to her and kissing her on the forehead and he was walking to his door.

' _two can play at that game you sly fox'_


	2. chapter 2

**Authors note:** _so ya I know the last chapter was quite short but like I said,I am new to this,I'm going to try to post at least once every two days,I don't have a specific word amount so let's just stick with_ this.

"Ya know carrots,you made a bump on my head on the first day,what is the cheif gonna say to you now..." nick said and finish with a 'tsk' sound.

"well I don't know from what he said,he doesn't care,although just between you and me,he acts like he doesn't care but hes honestly a real softy on the inside."

"so nick, I can't really come over on Saturday night." she said with a sad sigh

"why is that fluff?"Nick seemed to be focused on his phone but he put it away and looked at her."

 _'because I need to take my "bunny pills" and I would be horny as shit.'_ _is what she thought,but what she said was different and truthful "_ my parents set me up with a buck named jack savanna or savage or something,I can't remember."which she was telling the truth,but she did leave out the part where she really does know him already from high school in bunnyburrow.

"Ah well I hope you find the right mammel sometime carrots,I myself haven't..." nick said with a pained expression.

Judy seeing this from nick decided to park in front of a park. And confront nick about it.

"Nick,now just call this a _dumb bunny_ hunch, but what is troubling you,and let's forget the part where you say 'Im fine' because I can see through your mask sweetheart."

Nick seemed to perk up by the name 'sweetheart' but he knew it was Judy trying to cheer him up,naturally he wouldn't tell her this,but it would seem that she really cares.

"whappeneOK I'll tell you,but you can't tell anyone."

"OK,I promise not to tell anyone nick,not a living soul." Judy said calmly,

"will you not tell anyone?"

"yes."

"will you still be my partner?"

"god yes."

"will you promise to not hate me?"

"yes."

"will you go on a date with me?"

"yes...wait what?"

"hehe,anyway jokes aside I will tell you what happened."Nick took a deep breath and exhaled and breathed in again."Well,I got dumped by my girlfriend and I really loved her,ya know the sad thing is...is that I was willing to become mates with her but she didn't feel that same way.Me and her didn't see eye to eye all the time with some things and when we where fighting,a verbal fight,don't worry but anyway I guess she got really mad and she smacked me across the cheek and said 'we are done,' and well that was a week ago so I don't want to talk about it much..."Nick said with an even more pained expression than before.and she noticed that he unconsciously reached for where she smacked him.

Judy could swear she say a silent tear fall from his cheek.

She grabbed for his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"well,its over and done with...can I know her name,I'm just curious to know."Judy was trying to be careful with her words,she didn't want nick to break down she could see how much this was affecting him.

"Skye,Skye Winter,she was an arctic vixen and she was beautiful,I have been dating her for about 1 year since the incident last week..."nick seemed calm and happy at first,but Judy just got up from her chair and sat in nicks lap,granted they were still in the police cruiser when she did sit in his lap,he instantly started hugging her and start to silently sob,

"let it out nick,their are no cameras,its just me and you,let it out of your system." Judy said with a caring almost motherly voice.

What she said had the desired affect,but it pained her so much to see how much nick really cared for her.

After about 10 minutes of crying nick seemed to pull his tear stained fur from under and around his eyes and pullepulled the up,completely masking the teary look from him.

"OK,now,that feels better thanks Judy."

her name...' _He said my name'_ although its not that nick said her name its how he said it is what hit her,he nearly never called her Judy just carrots whiskers fluff fluffbutt and so on,but never her real name.

' _wow,is it just me or are his eyes really...nice'_

Judy thought to herself,

"OK fluff,let's get to work,don't want to be late now do we?" nick said putting his normal smug Mask.

About ten minutes later they arrive at the police station,precinct 1,

"Now that I think about it carrots,I don't mind being late,maybe we can-"

"you are not going to be late on your first day nick, I will drag you in their if I gave to,"

"why are you so mean?" nick pouted putting on his puppy dog eyes(but in zootopia their are no such thing as puppy's or dog because that required humans and there are none in zootopia so I'm just gonna call them...begging eyes) and he had that infamous quivering lip

"nick,you know that doesn't work on me,and you also know I can do that much,MUCH better than you can." to prove her point,she did it with much better results than his.

"gah,OK OK just turn them off,too...cute."Judy didnt mind being called cute by nick,he was the only mammel she aloud to call her cute,she didn't even let her parents call her cute much less other bunny's.

So judy just rolled her eyes and got out of the car,and closed the door.

 _'OK,come on you can do it,they aren't much if carrots can do it then I can right?'_ nick thought while getting out of the car.

"Hurry up nick!" Judy said while tugging on his arm to follow her.

he just now realized how many mammals work at the police station,and he realized how tall they are compared to him and Judy,

"hey carrots aren't you a little intimidated by their height?" nick whispered to her

"I mean ya at first,but later on I could have just dealt with it,and later after that I got comfortable with them,they don't disrespect me so I don't disrespect them."

"well as long either way,if they are rude to me I don't care honestly."

they arrived at the bullpin and they realized that their was only one one chair and that's where judy sat,they decided to just share the chair.

After being seated and them just talking for a bit the cheif came it the room and everyone started to cheer

"all right shut it!"

after that, the room started to get quiet

"now we have are new recruits hers with us including our first fox,who cares."

"ha you should have your own line of inspirational greeting card sir."

"Shut your mouth Wilde!" bogo said and everyone in the background snickered by the joke.

Cheif bogo then told all the officers their assignments

"Hopps, Wilde...parking duty." both nick and Judy then looked at chief bogo with disbelief."Just kidding,we have reports of a street racer tearing up Savannah central, take him down."

after stopping and getting a pawpsicle from finnick which really annoyed Judy they drove off.

"so are all rabbits bad drivers or is it just you?"

this caused Judy to stomp on the brakes,throwing nick forward and getting his pawpsicle stuck in his eye

"oops, sorry" Judy said with a dead pan voice filled with sarcasm,

"hehe sly bunny."

"dumb fox."

"you know you love me."

Judy seemed like she was deep in thought and said.

"do I know that?...yes yes I do"

after stomping on the brakes because the street racer just flew past them,they pulled them over,

"sir you were going 115 miles per hour,I hope you have a good explanation."

after rolling down the window,to show the one,the only,

"flash,flash,hundred yard dash."

"niiiick"

"hey carrots can me and you go over here?" nick said while going near the cruiser,reluctantly she followed.

"what nick?"

"well can we let him off with a warning,I mean he did help us with the missing mammal case,so please?"

He did have a point,Flash did help them with the case,

"*sigh* fine"

"yes!" nick cheered while pumping his fist in the air

All they did was walk back go flash's car,

"OK flash we are gonna let you off with a warning because you helped us with the missing mammal case,if you do it again then we will be giving you a ticket and we will suspend your license."

"o...k...thank...you...off...I..cers..." flash then proved to shake nicks hand.

"your welcome flash,hey just remember to not do it again and we wontbhave a problem OK buddy?" nick asked knowing flash was going to do it again in the near future.

after giving flash a ticket and doing their normal partols that Judy had told nick about,they went to get a snarlbucks and got some coffee but unfortunately for Judy a buck at the store decided to make a death wish.

"Hey nick,I haven't really been here much,what do you recommend me?" Judy ask calmly.

"eh,for you I'd say...eh does the-"Nick was cut off by a rabbit who spoke over him and talked to Judy.

"well madam,what I would recommend is the carrot coffee with whip cream on top,I love it so much! its almost as sweet and good as you my dear."

That was already the breaking point for Judy,she hated flirting,of coarse nick did it as a joke but that's why,it was a joke.but this rabbit in front of her was getting her blood boiling.

"why thank you,although you sir did interrupt my partner as he was talking to me,what where you going to say nick?"

"He landed it on the spot,I was gonna recommend the same thing,either that or a blueberry filling coffee,but i-" yet again,cut off.

"OK,OK _fox_ ,I don't think this beautiful lady here would want to talk to _you_ of all mammals,and also a cop? HA! their is no such thing as a fox cop,they just don't do that."

Nick wasn't getting angry like how this bunny wanted him to,if anything he was...smiling?

"Ya know,interrupting an officer and also prejudice towards any mammal is against the law,I would advise you to please walk away before we will arrest you for public disruption in a crowded area,so please leave." Judy said clearly not recognizing the buck in front of her,

"really Judy are you gonna be like that? you don't remember me? you know its me."

"I'm sorry but I don't remember you,who are you again then?"

"why of coarse its me,Jack Savage."


	3. new relationships

Authors note: _So theirs not always gonna be an authors note for every chapter,so this is what Ive been doing,right when I post a new chapter,I work on another so I honestly don't know what to think of an authors note all the time,_

"Mr.Savage,your are under arrest, anything you say can be used against you." Judy then procceded to name of his rights.

"wait,why am I under arrest?!" jack said,he didn't know why he was going to be arrested,by the way it seemed,its as if Judy just watched him do a pickpocket or a petty theif,

"for public disruption, and being prejudicial towards my partner." Judy said while handcuffing him.

"you probably don't even want to be his partner,you like all other bunnies probably hate him because hes a _fox_."

"Nope,in a matter of fact,he's my best friend,one of my only real friends in zootopia."Judy said while putting her arm around nicks shoulders.

"Now either you are really under arrest or you will leave me and nic-officer wilde alone,jack."

Jack scoffed,"Well,I guess me and you won't be going on that date that we where planning."

"I didn't even want to go on that date,but I would have gone anyway,I don't know you,I now don't like you,so consider that date we where going on to be no more,Now please leave me and nick alone."

Judy didn't even realize how big of a scene her and jack where making,Judy blushed and just whispered to nick.

" _nick,can you please just get me a blueberry swirl,I'm going to go the cruiser,I'm feeling a bit uncomfortable."_

" _alright, just get back to the cruiser,you wanna arrest stripes over their?"_

 _"ya I would feel better if I did."_ Judy whispered while pulling out her small mammal handcuffs and procceded to arrest jack,she walked out of the snarlbucks and put jack in the cruiser back,she seemed to have a heated discussion with jack.

Meanwhile while nick was getting his and Judy's drinks,on the other side of the store, another fox was sitting at the table drinking her drink.

Her seeing this,pulling out her phone and calling someone.

" _sir,it would seem like I have found him...yes sir...I will...yes but I was only using him last time,w-what sir?..I-ok,yes sir._ "

After a bit of collecting herself the vixen decided to get up and walk towards nick.

"well well well...Nicky...how are you doing?" The vixen asked nick and when she did ask him,he froze.he didn't know what to do.

Want nick did was just grab the drinks and looked at the floor and left.

' _aww,I didn't even get to get under his skin,oh well.'_ the vixen said and just shrugged her shoulders,she just walked out of the store and went up to nick and tryed to talk to him.

"Nicky come on come back to me."

"please leave,I swear I will arrest you if you don't leave me alone."nick was really happy that Skye wanted him back but at the same timetime he knew that she would break his heart again, he used to be obsessed with her but now he doesn't want to be with her anymore.

"please Nicky,"she got up to his _ear_ and whispered" _ill make it worth your while,I'll let you do whatever you want to me,I'll let you take my legs and spread them as wide as you want and I'd let you thrust yourself inside me,I'll even let-"_

the vixen was cut off by nick,he didn't say anything,he just hugged her,but she didn't even notice how her hands where behind her back,she did however here the click.

"Skye Winter, you are under arrest,anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law,you have the right to an attorney present during questioning,if you cannot afford an attorney one will be appointed for you."

He then put Skye in the police cruiser and got in the front seat.

"here's you drink carrots."

the backseat is glass guarded so they can't listen to what the police people are saying,not even a bunny can listen on the conversation.

"hey nick? can I ask you a question?"

"sure go ahead...I'm a bit shook after having to arrest my ex out of all people but what is it you want?"

"do you want me to come over this Saturday and we can watch a movie together?" Judy asked trying to keep nick at bay,reason being,he seemed like he was going to breakdown like he did earlier ago.

"huh,oh sure I mean today's what Thursday OK I'll go get a movie,what type of movie do you want to watch?" Nick said not really paying attention but he heard enough to know what she was talking about,

' _I'll probably just get a movie off of furflix depending on what she wants to watch,I mean she does like a lot of action and crime,maybe zcis or maybe zootopian horror story,ya thats-'_

"I was thinking something that involves romance."

"oh,um OK not what I expected from you of all animals but hey whatever your little carrots heart wants is my command."

After dropping Skye and Jack off at precinct 1 jail,they clocked out for today.

Nick going back to his apartment and Judy going to her new home,she desided to get a house instead of an apartment.

When Judy got to her house,she just wanted to go to sleep,but what she didn't expect was a text from an unknown

" _Ya know Judy Hopps,you should treat people better than that."_

 _"hello? who is this?"_

 _"all in due time my dear."_

 _"what do you want?"_

 _"my my,such a rude way to text to a fan Judy."_

 _"listen,I don't know you,I wouldnt mind talking to you as long as we are understanding each other clearly."_

 _"but judy,I understand EVERYTHING about you,"_

 _"OK I'm just going to block this number because I don't want to deal with you right now,"_

Judy then decided to block the number because she just thought it was a creepy overly obsessed fan.

Judy then went to bed and just went to sleep,dreaming about another cop adventure...

Meanwhile Nick also got a text from an unknown.

" _hey,I noticed you got a good piece of vixen ass with you today."_

 _"I'm sorry what? who is this?"_

 _"all in due time,we can't be letting out all the secrets now can we?"_

 _"OK I don't know who you are or what you want with me but please leave me and my love life alone,and for your information, I'm not dating anyone,so please don't refer to a woman as a piece, they are mammals too,I will be blocking this number after I respond good day."_ Nick was going to end it there but he was spooked by the message he just received before he could finish his message.

" _you don't want anything happening to you bunny partner now do you?"_

After a good minute nick replyed back.

" _what do you want?"_

 _"we want you to quit the police force,they have no need for a **fox** in the police,resign or your partner gets it."_

Nick didn't know what to think,so he sent a screenshot to Judy of the conversation and called her.

' _comeoncomeoncomeon'_ Nick thought in a slight panic.

" _mmm,hello?"_ A sleepy Judy replyed indicating that she didn't see the message and just woke up.

" _Judy,OK so don't freak out but I want you to look at the screenshot that I sent you,please don't panic,just stay calm."_

 _"OK,one sec."_

You see,you probably think of Judy as an innocent character and never is scared,well have I got news for you.

" _OK its loading."_

Nick was going to ask if she was still their but he was interrupted by a loud

" _THE FUCK?! NICK IM COMING OVER."_

 _"wait what do you mean come over?"_

 _All he got as a reply was that annoying end call sound and nick realized it was in vein to call her again._ About 10 minutes later nick got a knock on his door and instead of waiting,Judy just bubusted through the door and locked it.

she just turned around walked towards nick,grabbed his shirt collar and dragged him into his room.

"umm carrots what are you-"

"shut it,I know it sound weird but just please sleep with me,like same bed,grabbing me and just falling asleep together like a couple would,Im a little scared after that screenshot and I don't want to be alone."Judy said sounding as if she was going to start crying,even through that rock hard exterior, she was just a small,cute little bunny,she would never say it out loud but she did like to be feminine from time to time.

"w-wait but what about m-morning wood?"

"what,do you want me to help you with it?Judy said somehow changing her mood ' _she learns from the best'_ Nick thought to himself,but he decided to play along with her little game.

"alright fine,but I sleep naked."

"fine by me."

Nick got a look similar to the one where Judy called him out for tax evasion.

"Ok,what do you want to just have sex or something or are you truly a naturalist at heart?"

"I don't mind having my first time with you honestly,so if your looking for a clear answer,then sure why not,let's have sex."Judy said with a dead pan expression and nick could tell she was serious.

"OK OK take me out to dinner first."

"I did that last week but you did insist on paying."

"OK fine,jeez do you just want to go out with me then?" nick said not realizing what he really said

"sure,why not,I have a small crush on you anyways."

"wait,what wait wait wait I'm confused now."

"well you just asked me out and I said yes.

"i did?"Nick said not remembering if he just asked her that

"Yep,and that would mean me and you are dating,which also mean me and you are boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Your taking this suprisingly nicely despite you never really dating."

"eh I've never really liked any of the bunny's that either my mom and dad have tried to set me up with or any buck that my sisters like."

Either were too tired to really care,they both thought together

' _I'll figure it out tomorrow.'_

so they decided to sleep together and now that they are in a small time relationship,it would be easier to accept that.

Nick has been in so many relationships before that he didn't think much of it.

Judy however was internally celebrating because of her new win,she knew bogo would be mad but nick and her didn't have to deal with him for another two days because of their workdays are sunday-thursday schedule.

They both did fall asleep quite fast and while sleeping they hugged each other and nick in a spooning pose while judy go scooped up so to speak and just went to sleep.

both of tthem having pleasant dreams of the other.


	4. welcome home

Authors note:OK ya I know that I'm putting them in a relationship quite early but hey they both secretly wanted it so I gave e it to them,for today its just gonna be a little bit about them and the 2 mysterious unknown texters.Also I'm just saying this,I don't like how the last chapter turned out,it was too forced into the relationship but hey I don't care honestly.Back to the story

Nick and Judy where sleeping soundly,Ignoring everything else going on outside the apartment, they like most couples were just hugging each other in their sleep.

However Judy was the first to awaken.she was kind of afraid to see why she was sleeping with nick all of the sudden.

Then she remembered what happened last night

' _well theirs a plus,I'm dating my very own fox.he's mine now, **MY** FOX! wow,already I'm being very clingy to him, maybe I have a bigger crush on him than I thought oh boy...'_ Judy thought to herself,wondering if she was really obsessed with nick like she thinks.

Nick on the other was sleeping so softly, gone with any sort of mask,but Judy noticed that he was actually smiling.she knew a little bit of canid anatomy and she just so happens to know a very good spot for scratching...right behind the ears.

so instead she just decided to just make random patterns in his fur,she didn't know what to do,but in his sleep, he just started hugging Judy even tighter with a genuine smile on his face.But what Judy didn't even realize what nick was doing until he already did it.

He wrapped his tail around her,she didn't mind.not at all,' _This is the best thing I have ever felt,I swear to god that is the softest thing in the World'_ Judy thought

Unconsciously brushing his tail,he was starting to wake up,

"hey their beautiful,how are you doing" nick said while starting to brush Judy's ears.

"geez nick you act as if we have been dating for a while."

"Hey what if we have been dating this who time and we just didn't even know it."

Even thought it was meant as a joke this did get Judy wondering,have they been dating and they didn't even realize? they kissed eachother,and didn't even mind each other naked.

"uhh,fluff are you there?Hellooo?"

"huh,what,what were you saying?"

" _I_ wasn't saying anything but _you_ were talking about how we might have been already dating even though I suggested it,you mumbled something about us kissing before we even dated."

"Oh.OH I'm sorry,just thinking out loud hear.I mean I am just a dumb bunny right?"

"do you know your so cute when you look frustrated like that right?"

In return Judy just gave him a scowl even though he knew she was joking.

"well,we have the next 2 days off so what do you want to do?"

"wait before we talk about doing stuff for the day,explain how I have the next 2 days off even though I started yesterday?"

"well its because we are partners and trust me,bogo wanted to get you working on Monday instead of yesterday but I said something to him about you not able to work until Thursday." Judy said but nick could tell she was hiding something.

"hey fluff, what exactly did you tell bogo?"

Judy did start to seem nervous"i-um w-well I told him that I-y-you were..wi-..."Judy started to mumble the rest which nick though was adorable but he didn't hear what she had said so he pressed on.

"sorry what was that fluff,i didn't quite hear you?"

"I...I Told him you were out...on a date which I really did believe that because you were with some vixen and she seemed really young, and when you put two and two together-"she just started to wave her hands in random order"I just thought you were getting to like her so..ya..."

this caused nick to chuckle,and then he just started to laugh and the only reason he stopped was because he was being repeatedly getting hit in the arm by his new girlfriend.

"carrots,oh my...that vixen I was walking and shopping with...was my sister,you seriously didn't think we looked alike?"

"n-now that you mention it...ya you two did look similar,Nick when can I meet her?"Judy was just fuming with excitement which caused nick to wince internally.

"I don't think you would want to,and the reason is."he pointed at both of them.

"huh?" Judy didn't know what the hell he was on about,and clearly showed it.

"OK to put it simply,she hates interspecies relationships,so more than likely she will want to break all contact with me."

even though Judy realized she liked nick more than she thought,she didn't want him being broken off any if his family.

"nick,I don't want you to suffer because we are dating,if you are going to be hurting then should we just breakup?"

"No! I mean no,I don't want to breakup with you,and I was joking,she doesn't really care,I mean she herself isn't _into_ interspecies couples,but she doesn't mind them,she has tried it before but it never clicked to her."

"oh,what made you into interspecies relationships?"

"well I'll tell you but you have to tell me your reason too,okay?"

At this Judy nodded her head looked at nick attentively

"well the reason why I'm into it is because...well theirs two reasons first is my mother,she told me to never judge animals by their gender,species,or anything,and well the other reasonreason is because when I was a kid a little while before the rangers incident,I was skiing,and I will tell you I was terrible,but anyway I was sliding out of control and because where I was headed had a sort of 'soft spot' in the ice and I fell in after I accidently cracked the ice,but then I was saved..."Nick said and seemed like he was getting a happy-sad combo,he was having silent tears going down his face.

"who saved you,if you don't kind me asking."

"now,I know this is gonna come as a shock but it was a bunny and ever since then I just kind of adored her,I think her name was...Lilly...Lilly carrots."

"wait her last name was carrots?" Judy asked

"yep,and you looked like her except she had blue eyes,ever since then I've always tryed to find her and thank her,but I later figured out she was a part of the ZNA(zootopia national army) and she was sent to chinzla,and she came back but...later she died of a heart attack...me and my mom went to her funeral and boyboy I tell ya people looked at us like we were crazy,I mean a fox attending a bunny's funeral? Now that was crazy but later when everyone was saying their vows like when you go up to the podium and speak about them,I went up their and I got yelled at for 'not even knowing her' but I went up their anyway and said"

"Now,you may be wondering why I'm up here right,a fox going at a bunny's funeral,well the reason why me and my mom are here is because the bunny Lilly,saved my life from drowning and she was always my idle,I've always looked up to her ever since and now that shes gone,I...hope she is happy now..."

"wow,hey have you noticed in the last 3 or 4 days you started to cry in front of me?"

"haha,ya well you are my best friend and from last night,now my girlfriend,also speaking of which,much won't be different now that we are a couple and you aren't my first girlfriend but I can tell you are better than Skye..."Nick ended with a cheecky grin and closed eyes,

"well,we should probably get up shouldn't we? we should...or we can just stay here and sleep."

"well im getting up nick,I am a bunny after all and trust me bit I have ALOT of stamina,not from anything sexual jut from growing up from in a farm."

"ya, I'm just gonna sleep here for a bit and get up,the coffee maker is on he counter and the creamer and I coffee beans are in the top right cabinet."

"why are you telling me that,don't expect _me_ to make _your_ coffee you lazy fox."

"what?! no no no no,you see..I thought...you seem...*sigh*I wasn't wanting you to make me coffee,I just got you coffee a lot when I was in the academy and you gulped it down so much I figured you for a coffee person that I just told you because I did the same thing with skye-"

"OK nick let's just make something clear,please stop talking about Skye,I understand that you really pike her but guess what,your _my_ fox now."Judy said while putting on nicks hoodie."and that also means you can share your stuff with me too,like your hoodie.

Judy then walked up to nick and gave him a kiss on the cheek,

"thanks sweetie,I'm going to go a pay my rent because its nearly ending and then I'll come back here."

Nick was sitting on the bed wondering what the hell just happened,' _wait so she took my moms hoodie...of fuck'_

when nick realized she took his moms hoodie he sprinted through the door

"carrots! wait!"

because she was at the end of the hall by the time nick called,she heard him but she was wondering why he was carrying another hoodie.

after a few second nick caught up with her and said

"carrots you can't where _that_ hoodie,and before you ask why its because its my mothers and I guess I can tell you now but she's...gone,and that's one of the only things I have to remember her by."

Judy didn't know this was a special hoodie to nick,"i-im sorry nick,I guess I just didn't realize I'm a dumb bunny ha."

"your not a dumb bunny,you just didn't know,and I can forgive you for that."

after that hoodie situation was over,Judy went over to pay her bill at her new apartment,but when she got their she realized it was now a week late.

Judy remembered what the landlord said,

" ** _if the payment is 1 week late I will cancel the contract_** "

she somberly walked up to the landlord of the apartment building and couldn't look into his eyes for fear of what he will say.

"well well well,the little bunny decided to not pay up,you know what that means don't you?"

"that I lose the key,here you go"she said while giving him the keys to the apartment.

"now,I like you,I truly do like you,so this is what I'm gonna do,you can do some.. _.favours_ for me and then you can keep the room."

when she looked up at the landlord,she only saw a male bunny with a weird look in his eyes.

"and what are these favours that you ask of?"

"well me and you can go to my room and I can show you how a real buck can make a woman like you feel."

She looked at him and threw the key at him so hard that she knocked him out.' _I've never liked him anyway'_

Judy then got a piece of paper and for her carrot pen out a wrote on a piece of paper saying

 ** _"sorry,already taken can't be cheating on him now can I?_**

 ** _P.S I was never into you,sorry_** "

she then layed the note on his desk almost feeling bad for him.

after a while she went to another apartment building hoping the person would answer.

Then the door opened and out came a different animal than expected,

"hey little bun bun who are you."the elder looking male fox asked Judy.

"dad please leave,and who this is,this is the mammal that changed my life,and she is my girlfriend too."

"your dating a bunny?"nicks dad said with a venomous tone.

"yes,yes I am," he signaled Judy to come towards him,which she then got next to nick and they both looked at each other with a look and they both said at the same time

" **its called a hustle,sweetheart** "

and then nick started talking

"and if you have a problem with it then leave.

"no son of mine is an inter."

"then I guess that moms words meant nothing to you right,because I'm not telling to leave."

"what if I don't want to,you can't force me to leave."

"you do realize me and carrots both are cops right,either I can or she can arrest you for not leaving and invoking public disruption."

nicks dad just scoffed and left.

"well now that that's done,what are you here for?"nicks asked while going to sit on his couch.

"didn't I tell you I would come backback here?"

nick just shrugged his shoulders and looked at her.

"you did,but I can tell that their is something wrong that you aren't telling me,I can tell by your stance that your wanting to say something but you won't and I can tell from the way your ears are pointing straight up but the left one will twitch ever so often and the the way your moving your hands-"

"OK,yes their was something that I wanted to ask you."Judy's cheeks blushed so much that it looked like nicks fur."d-do mind maybe h-having another r-roommate?"

"and who is thisthis roommate?"nick knew what she was trying to say,but he liked to play like this

"m-me."

nick just smirked at her and and patted the couch cushion next to him,she sat down and he put his arm around her,

"welcome home."


	5. a suprise

authors note: _OK so I realized I worded the I can post every other day incorrectly,I forgot to mention ill only post on the weekends_

after about a week with nick,they decided that they would pay half and half of the bills every time,they Also agreed to share the same bed because other wise Judy would have to hurt nick,he wanted to sleep on the couch but she didn't want him to.

so to avoid having to tell their boss why nick wouldn't be attending for about another month,he decided to just listen to her.

now its the morning on Friday,their day off.

Judy was sleeping soundly with nick who was awake but either way didn't want to leave his current situation

when nick was on the verge of falling asleep again his cellphone buzzed

' _ugh what can_ _it be'_

nick carefully got out of the bunny's grasp and checked his phone,the text saying.

' ** _Wilde, I know you and officer Hopps are on your time off,but we need you two at precinct 1 in about 2 hours,I will text Hopps this also'_**

nick then replied saysaying he didn't need to waste his time telling her and he would tell her himself.

"hey carrots...carrots..."

"hmm..."

"wait a minute,what have you done with Judy,the Judy I know would never want to stay in bed"he got really close to her ear"and we have to go to work,bogo called us in"

Judy then looked at nick in a sleepy but annoyed expression.

"are you serious?" Judy asked while starting to turn around to face nick,"why would they need us for work today?"

"I don't know,he didn't say," nick said while getting ready,Judy Also was getting ready

 ** _45 minutes later_**

nick and Judy both always go to work early,but today was an acception,

"carrots,I know how workhingry you are right now but please maybe tone it down?besides I have to watch something.."

"what do you need to watch?"

"bobo's bizarre adventure,theirs a new apart that came out part 5 and its really cool,theirs these things called Stands and every one if them-"

"OK OK,I don't really care for this...bobo bizarre adventure thing,maybe if I watch it but we probably need to get ready."

Judy causing nick to mumble something incoherent"fine" was all she heard from him.

when they where out the door nick got a text and soon after Judy also got a text,

" ** _Wilde,hopps_** ,I will need to speak to you personally,please come up to my office when you get here."

"here's hoping we get put in with a big investigation and go to another country or something."nick said,

'he really hates paperwork that much huh?' Judy thought to herself,

just day knew nick hated paperwork but he can get annoying about it.

on their way to work,Judy got a text from her mother

 _'hi sweetie,we just want to day that we love you!!!'_

Judy thought it was weird that her parents would just randomly day that,but she didn't question it. so she just de used yo text back

' _hi and I love you to! just going to work now,cheif is wanting us back today so I can't talk right now but bye love ya all'_

 _they arrived at precinct in_

the first thing they heard was clawhausers squeal to see them"EEEEEEEEEEE"

"ow" nick mumbled

"same..."Judy said he hile rubbing her temples.

"what are you two doing here?"clawhauser said also giving them a sorry.

"chief called us in today for some reason,we don't know why." nick said while walking towards the stairs,but stopped immediately when he smelled two very familiar scents,and they were not good ones.

"what's wrong nick?"

"I just picked up two scents,their both faint but I can still smell them."

"do you recognize them?"

"nick,who is it?" Judy said starting to get worried,' _nick doesn't get scared,but that look on his face...'_

"carrots,I only recognize one of them,but the other _is_ familiar."

"w-who?"

"...Skye,I can recognize her scent from anywhere,I do wonder why she is here though..."

"hmm,"was all Judy said,

they went to chief bogos office and they sat on the chairs,instead of sitting on one each they decided to sit in the same chair.

"alright,officer Hopps,officer Wilde I'm glad you could make it,I am very sorry to bother you,but we do need some more officers today."

"awww you do care chief!" nick said trying to look as happy as possible.

"Wilde...I swear I will suspend you.."

this caused nick to chuckle but also caused an elbow in the side from Judy,

"nick quit,he must have called us in for good reason."

"thank you officer Hopps,"chief bogo dsmiled genuinely at Judy but it changed instantly to a frown"as for you Wilde,if it wasn't for your partnership with Hopps,I would have suspended you,but...she is right I need some officers today"

this did seem to make nick start to look serious.

"as you both know,I need some officers,but you don't know why,now this is the reason why."

as he was about to answer why,the door opened,nick nor Judy looked back,after a second,nick made a short gasp and was wide eyed.

"well well well,hello nick."

"...s-skye"

"And hello Judy." another voice said.

"ah,it would seem you both are well acquainted with these two."

"I...i-i wouldn't say we are good friends with them," nick said,refusing to look at either Skye or jack.

nick and Judy tried to ignore the other rabbit and fox in the room.

"so what are we doing today chief?"

"well these two people that you arrested last week were not arrested,they are both ZBI agents,and before you say no to anything that I say,you must listen,the ZBI can fire you from your job as an officer."

nick and Judy just stayed quite for a minute straight.

"good and now,you and these two ZBI agents will be working together and you will be tracking down a drug dealer."

"ok,so far that doesn't sound so bad,I mean its not-"

"you will be going on a date with the ZBI agents as a decoy."

it was quiet until nick decided to talk.

"so...carrots,should we tell him about..."he pointed back towards him and Judy multiple times,she seemed to catch on.

"ya...ya I think we should."

"is their something you should tell me?"

"well,ok so you know how me and nick are roommates right?"when she got a nod in response she proceeded"ok well that's not all of it,you see me and ni-officer Wilde would not like to go with them,at least not on a date with them,me and n-"

"get to the point Hopps." bogo said obviously getting annoyed

"me and nick would like to go on a date,like me and him,i-"

she was cut off again except by jack,

"are you saying that I'm not good enough for you Judy?"

"Its just that I don't want to go on a date with someone else when I am already in a relationship."

"oh?with whom may I ask?"

Judy just scoffed"why else would I ask to be nicks date instead of _you_?"she spat the word ' _you'_ like it was venom.

"hopps,I hope you can understand that we require you to go with jack and same for you Wilde with Skye,it wouldn't look natural in a fancy restaurant like the one that we are sending you."

" _bogo_ ,"nick said with a voice that made even bogo flinch"I hope _you_ understand that me and Skye,have went through a bad breakup recently and I hope you will respect my option in the matter,that I won't go with skye."

"Wilde I don't make the rules here,please,you don't have to do any fraternization, all you have to do is eat and watch for the criminal."

nick and Judy seemed to be in a very stressful situation.

Judy and nick looked at each other and held hands and said at the same time,"fine"

about a week later

"I really hate this nick..."

"I know,me to honestly,i hope nothing goes wrong and we don't have to do this but we want to."

"nick?"

"hmm?"

instead of just saying anything she jumped up and grabbed his cheeks and kissed him,

 _2 years later_

here sat Judy and nick.nick had his right eye bandaged up from a fight he once had about a year ago with a wolf,the doctor said he will recover but it has been awhile.

don't you wonder sometimes how the hell we got here?" Judy asked while looking motherly lovely down at her kit, _nick and her_ biological kit.

"I've seen a lot of shit in my life but I never thought of this ever."

with that,they put the baby in the crib and went to sleep.

 _going back to present day_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

so the next chapter will be a lot of present day and we won't go to the future for a while so don't worry about that.

I agree with some people,Im not gonna add supernatural in this story,baybe another one that I make but not this one,I will however I'm keeping everything else the same

and for others wondering,English is not my first language,so that's why their are a lot of misspelling.


	6. we are in trouble now

authors note: _again,sorry for bad grammar,English isn't my first language,I will try to clear up some grammar and misspells in the future,_

After leaving the apartment,Nick and Judy spot a limo waiting for them with their ' _dates'_ inside.

Once inside,Jack is the one who decides to speak first.

"I'm sure you both have read the reports?" With a nod by both of them, He continued "Good,Now I know how you both feel about this " _Dating"_ aspect of this assignment but I promise it is necessary."

Nick scoffed in return "As long as this goes smoothly, I don't care,Do you carrots?"

"Honestly im thinking a lot about the case,But to your question,As long as your there,I don't care."Judy said while leaning on nick.

Skye butted in,"Miss Hopps,please do not lean on Mister Wilde,Reason being is because we don't want the culprit to know what your scents are, The culprit is in fact a part of the canid family,so please keep your distance between Mister Wilde."

She got a huff in return but she returned to her seat right next to nick.

20 minutes later*

"Names?" The waitress said,Obviously bored with his job,

Jack and Judy walked up to the waitress and Jack spoke up "Savage."

The waitress seemed to look at the menu and said,"Their are two reserves called Savage,can you please tell us more.?"

"Jack seemed to get frustrated but he explained some personal information on the reserve and figurer out that their were in fact 2 names under the name 'Savage' but the other was a leopard.

After that nick and Skye walked up and nick spoke up

"Wilde." Nick said,he can hide his emotions but anyone could tell that he was nervous.

To other mammels,it would seem that he is just nervous about the date,that he scored higher than what he normally would get,you gotta slay some dragons to get to the princess right? Well if you knew Skye and nick you would know they did date a time ago but broke it off.

Skye was being very flirty during their time until food came,thats when she started yo get serious.

"Hey nick,ive been meaning to ask you something."

After a few seconds of hesitation,he looked up at her.

"y-yeah?"

Skye seemed to look sorry,almost guilty at nick.

"I'm...I'm genuinely sorry I broke it off with you,I...I hope that me and you could...Get back together?" Skye said while blushing furiously and couldn't bring herself to look at nick.

Nick was...yo day the least,amazed that Skye still loved him but at the same time,he was with Judy, he didnt want to betray Judy,u has lived her ever since she saved his life in tuuhunga when being chased by Manchez,he didnt know at the time but he started to like her then.

"I...Skye,I...I'm with ju-" Not giving him enough time to answer Skye shot up and gave nick a loving kiss,nick pulled back and looked at her disgustingly

"Skye...What.The.HELL?!" nick yelled,no longer caring if he blew the op,he doesn't love her like that anymore... _'no I dont love her at all!'_

Judy was heartbroken,she couldn't think all that she knew she was going to have a nice fox coat,2 of them for that matter.

"Excuse me,Jack" Judy said while walking up to nick she too also didnt care for the op,she knew she was going yo get suspended after this,maybe even fired,but hell if she cared.

She walked up behind nick who was standing,and in a voice that would make bogo cower in a corner.she said.

"hey,Nick...mind explaining _this?"_

For all nick knew,he was in deep shit

 **OK I am very sorry for a month without a chapter I was learning more English and capitalization and a little bit of punctuation and all that,sorry but I'll try to post more now**


	7. someone is in trouble

Authors note: OK! so now that I know punctuation and capitalization I can work on a better scale :3

"uh...well carrots, you see...she just...I didnt...mean...to."

Judy didn't care about what he had to say,she was pissed

"How could you do that nick,And here I thought that you were serious about the relationship..."

Skye decided to jump in and apologize,"Judy,nick didnt mean to do that,I'm the one who kissed him,I'm sorry,I won't do it again." Skye seemed genuinly sorry,

Judy seemed to give in but she was still mad at nick and Skye, mostly nick for giving into the kiss.

"Wait,Skye where did nick go?" Judy asked,concerned about where he was.

"Huh,oh I think he went outside,also I know you two won't cant continue the assignment."

"OK well thanks Skye,I have to go talk to my fox about something."

Skye tensed at the words _my_ _Fox'_ Skye always did like nick but her job came first,when she had to 'date' another Tod to get the information out of him she had to 'break up' with nick,she didnt think he would get into a new relationship this fast,

Of course,Nick knew Judy longer than Skye,they had more history,Skye could tell their was something wrong with nick,Meaning he didn't really do anything in the relationship,Skye asked _him_ out _Skye_ set the dates up,after a month into the relationship she could tell that nick didnt really like it,he was always distracted by Judy.

Of course nick didnt know about her involvement in the ZIA,But she won't tell anyone this information.

back with judy she only had one thought in mind

' _find my damn fox_


	8. Your badge

_'you screwed up nick,she's not gonna wabt you after that, She hates you, She doesnt want to be with you, Your a dumbass nick'_

Nick was internally freaking out, he didnt want this to happen, he was scared for what judy is going to do.

' _will she want a change in partners?'_ _'will she want yo breakup with me?'_ _'will she send her army of a family after me?'_

"Ahh nick,there you are" And as of this moment, Nick shit himself, He didnt want to talk to anyone right now, But he did also want to talk to judy about this problem at the same time however.

"H-hey fluff."

"Nick,i think you know what i want to talk about..." Judy walked up to nick who was sitting on the curb, When judy sat down next to him, She could see that he was crying

 _'how come i start to see him cry alot lately?'_

"ca-Judy,i am so sorry skye did that,she just kissed me and at that moment i liked it,i only thought of her for that second, I didnt know what to think, I...I just ran Im so used to doing that, Running,"

"Nick,"

"All i want is for you to be happy."

"Nick,"

"Im just so sorry this happened to you, I-"

"NICK!"

"Y-ya?"

Judy was getting tired of his rambling,so in short she just decided to put a hand on Nicks muzzle and speak in a sweet tone.

"Nick, I dont care that happened, I have a strong feeling you wont leave me for that vixen, I know we are moving fat for a fox relationship but i promise that i dont care, Remember, Its all about the girl for a first date, But even if it is,"

Nick saw Judys normal sweet face turn to a deadly one "Make sure that when we ever do this again, Remember that i live with you now, I can and will make you sleep on your couch."

After her speach, judy gave nick a quick kiss on the lips and walked in the restraunt.

Nicks only thought were _'i hope i dont have to sleep on that couch...'_

Back over with Jack and Judy, They tried to act as if nothing happened, of course, thats not really easy go do given the fact that Skye already got the criminal from unknown reasons.

"*Sigh* Sorry Jack, I told you that me and nicks relationship wouldnt get in the way but now this happened."

"Its alright Judy, me personally, I dont really care, I was put into this operation so i _wouldnt_ be put in jail fot a few days."

"well, alright im gonna go see Skye for a little bit."

"I understand." Was all Jack said, It was odd from him,given the fact Judy never knew about Jacks History, Sre they went to high school together but thats about it, She never had an interest in him.

While Judy was walking over to Skye, A raccoon came up to judy and said something to her.

"A-Are you officer hopps?" The raccoon ask in a scared tone, almost as if he was scared to say something.

"Yes i am, And you are?" She asked in a sweet tone, she wanted the raccon to feel comfortable around her, Because if anyone seen it from a distance then they would see that the raccoon in question is scared.

"S-Steve, Steve claws." He said while giving her his hand for a simple handshake, She returned the action and shook his hand.

"Well hi steve, Is there something you want to ask me?" she had a pretty good idea of what it would be, but of course being a 'dumb bunny' she can think of many things that wouldnt make sense.

"W-Well I-I-I was wondering I-If you wanted to...to..." The rest of what he siad was mumbles that even judy couldnt understand even with her amazing hearing.

"Im sorry, I didnt hear the last part, can you repeat that for mr please?" Judy also noticed that Steve was stuttering during his speach, especially with his i's, It reminds her of gideon in a way.

"I-I was wondering I-If y-you'd like to go on a d-date with me," When he realized what he said he quickly added "J-Just a dinner of course."

Judy didnt know what to say she could say that could help the situation, Steve could easily tell that his words shook her and he internally kicked himself repeadedly for asking a stupid question, But judy was dating nick, and would he take it very well knowing that she would be going out on a date with another guy, to dinner no less,

' _He would think that im not interested in him,_ '

After a few seconds Nick came in and without knowing the situation walked over to Judy.

"Hey judy, I just talked to Skye and she said that we can head home, Also am I really going to sleep on the couch?"

without even knowing it, Nick caused a big problem for the raccoon, steve thought ' _wait what, who is this joker cant he see that judy is going to be mine?!'_

Judy sort of forgot the situation but kept it at a stop right now,

 _'i guess the raccoon is going to learn the hard way,'_

"No Nick i was joking about that,you can still sleep in our bed,"At the moment two polar opposites happened, nick felt amazing to know that he wont be sleeping on the couch, however Steve felt terrible, knowing that his crush and overall best cop ever is dating already, But to a fox no less

' _How can a_ fox _get to be able to date the best cop out their?! first of all they are natural enemies, second of all he is a con mammal!'_ was all steve thought, he wasnt bothered by the pred prey thing but he doesnt like foxes because of their stereotype and he believed them.

But judy continued her speech,"and as for you steve," Steve had a slight sense of fear, Because he knew what as coming next."As you probably guessed, I cant go in a date with you, Again i am very sorry...But " Both nick and steve perked their ears up a bit"you are welcome to join us for a _real_ dinner tonight instead of this... mess that happened here tonight." judy ended with a jovial tone,

Nick didnt like bringing ither mammals within the "foxes den" or "case de wilde" and he was about to protest but judy turned toward him and walked up to him and grabbed both his cheeks and pulled him down towards her and she kissed him passionately.

After the kiss broke then judy had 'that' look in her eye and he almost started to kiss her again but a cough interupted them.

At first, they thought it was steve and judy was just gonna say sorry, but appareantly nick and judy dont realize how much time had gone by and when they both looked to whoever interupted their 'session' but they nearly lost all blood in their faces.

Bogo was staring down at both of them with an almost fatherly ' i caught you guys doing the 'act'' but at the same tine he didnt care, he bent down do a level that looked like he would fall down but then said.

"Hopps, Wilde, I do believe i told you that you both can be partners as long as your relationship doesnt get in the way with you performance." he was livid with these his officers, much more nick than Judy. He continued.

"Hopps, i am placing you on suspension," He slowly turned to nick," And officer Wilde, i am sorry but if this was my decision I would give you the same, But, officer Wilde, I am sad to say that you will have to give me your badge and you are fired..."

 **Authors note: ya ya i know i dont update this story much but i will fully admit it, im just lazy, maybe ill find something to make my drive much better, but ya im just blaming this on being lazy.**


	9. sleep at last

**_oo oh how much of a bitch I am to not update this during the summer, I am a terrible person AND you should probably thing less of me, yes...review on how bad I am so I can get in the higher leagues with blue house and fox in the henhouse(they make amazing storys btw)_**

Nick wasnt sure if he heard that right, but he was pretty sure it was something borderline bad.

"C-can you maybe repeat that sir, I hope i heard you incorrectly."

"Yes, you heard me correctly _'Mr wilde'_ Its either I fire you or you get arrested on multiple accounts, now _Nick,_ I really hate to do this but I will need your badge by tomorrow morning," Bogo leaned down " dont make this more difficult than it has to be."

"Oh trust me, he won't," Judy talks after being in quite a shock, but then she stared to stare daggers at bogo " But I will,"

Even though she has gone through little in her relationship with nick, because she has never been this far into a relationship before she feels as if she has to protect her ' _m-boyfriend'_ Judy's eyes widpoint,at the realization to what she just about said,

But she ignored it for now, she had a water buffalo to convince.

"Chief bogo, Now I know you have just put me on suspension but I swear to crackers that if you fire Nick, I will also quit-"

"Carrots! Wait, think about this, you worked your whole life up to this point, you dont want to just give it up."

While she liked the concern Nick was giving her, she was going to either land on two islands.

one being she manages to convince the chief _not_ to fire Nick and pretend as if this never happened.

however with what she was thinking she might land on island two.

island two is where both her and Nick get fired and Nick has to go back to hustling to keep his apartment and Judy would get a fast food job or Something shitty like that, she shivered at the thought.

"Hopps, I have put you on suspension, do not make me fire one of my best officers."

"why doe she have to get fired sir, its not like this is the 10th time of it happening."

"because Hopps he's not set to be a good officer, and I'm not going to have him mess up again." bogo realized how angry he was getting, so he lowered his voice and sighed," I will talk to him tomorrow and then I'll decide," when he saw Judy's eyes sparkle a bit he then quickly added in," But no promises!" but he saw that her and nick were already gone.'these two are going to be the death of me.'

when they stopped Nick picked Judy up and gave her a big hug,and mumbling to her thank yous repeatedly,

"its not a problem nick, I love you, and I will prove it." Judy said confidently. she had her chin high and her eyes closed in a victory like stance, even while being bear hugged by nick.

"I love you too, well, if thats done, then how about we go home?" Nick didnt mean anything by it he was just relieved that he wasn't going to be fired, he was wanting to go to bed.

"sure why not," however, Judy didn't want to go to bed, she was still wide awake, she had plans...

when Nick and Judy went to their cruiser Judy saw Skye look at Judy in a disappointed way, Judy didnt know what to think of it, so instead she looked right back at her with the same glare.

when they got home they decided to work on some food, after they ate nick saud he was going to bed, and judy said she will be there in a minute.

when judy came in she noticed that nick was already fast asleep. even though she couldnt see in the dark, she could hear him silently breath,

She used the nightlight in the outlet to guide her through the roon so she doesnt trip and fall,

 _'i wont bother him yet... he needs **some** energy for when i **do** wake him up.'_ she set an alarm but she just put it on vibrate and she then curled up to nick and placed the phone besides her stomache and the lightest buzz from it will wake her up.

"goidnight nick..." she whispered to him, silently hoping it would wake him up...

little to no aviel, she turned her phone on and turned off the alarm, she didnt need it, why? well she just wants to sleep with her boyfriend.

 ** _sooo did you guys like it? i knoe it seems rushed and thats because it is, as i said before im lazy and i have a few things i needed to do before i started writing again. anyway if any of you are interested with miss kobayashi's dragon maid im gonna start on making a fanfiction on that...so thats fun.._**


End file.
